Why?
by Krisdaughter of Athena
Summary: That's a question I asked myself my whole life. But when out of no where, I am wanted by the guardians. Could they possibly... make me feel whole again? R&R! T cuz I have no clue where my mind will take this.
1. Prolouge: the beginning

**Prologue: The Beginning**

**hello. I first thought of this story when I had a massive writers block on one of my stories (The Heroes) and I was also in a mental slum so I wrote out my thoughts and feelings and this came into my head. I hope you enjoy it!  
I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

The first thing I remember is that I was cold. I couldn't move and fear was closing in. I suddenly felt a large presence above me and I was dying to find what it was.

My eyelids fluttered and I found myself face-to-face with the presence: the midnight sky. Immediately, all the fear left me and my rapid breaths slowed. I looked down to see a large scar that started at the base of my neck and traveled across the left side of my collarbone. I became even more bewildered as I looked at my torn dress and a (perfectly fine) cape that was draped across my shoulders.

How did that happen?

Suddenly, a voice awoke in my head and said:

_Stand up, child. Your future awaits._

Obediently, I got up and realized I was in a snowy clearing. I looked around, trying to find the voice. "Where are you," I cried.

_Look to the sky._

I looked up and asked, "Are you a star?"

There was soft laughter. _No, I am the Man in the Moon._

"Man in Moon..." I muttered and the man continued.

_You will be known to many as a guardian angel. But to you, you are Cherubis Di Angelo._

"An angel? But I can't fly!"

_I have taken care of that._

Suddenly, I felt a burning sensation in my back. My hands jumped back to soothe it but I felt something brush against my fingertips. I gently grabbed the mysterious object and pulled it around. It was a wing that was white as snow. I looked back up.

"Thank you."

_No need. I have also given you some ways to defend yourself. Now, I must go._

Before I knew it, he was gone and a tiny pile appeared at my feet. I bent down and sifted through the pile.  
The first thing I found was a pair of arm guards. I put them on and the insignia glowed slightly. The next thing was two small daggers complete with a strap, which I put around my waist. Finally, there was a necklace with a pair of wings as the charm, just like the weapons' insignia. Unlike the rest, there was a note attached.

_Dear Cherubis,  
This necklace is the gateway to your power. Use it wisely and do not lose it!  
- MiM_

I latched on my necklace and began to idly pace, looking for something to do. Finally, something came to me and I took off to the air.  
The feeling was so exhilarating, to be flying. The Wind caressed my cheek as I searched from above. Finally, I noticed a large source of light on the ground. Out of curiosity, I dived down to see what it was. As I landed, my feet tripped over themselves and I fell head over heels. I landed splayed out on my butt, my blond hair completely in my face.  
I laughed as I pushed my hair out of the way and stood to face the scene.

In front of me, a small colony sat in a circle around a fire, crying. On the shore, a boat sat overlooking the group. As I grew closer, I waved at a small girl who looked up, but she quickly looked back down, tears in her eyes. I grew closer, until I was right behind a man and a women, who were both weeping.  
"Hello," I said, "Do you know where I am?"  
They ignored me and the man stood up and addressed the rest of the group.  
"My dear friends, I am just as sad as you about her death, but our mourning is over. It is time to move on."  
"Move on? How can I move on?' Everyone turned to the younger man who stood up in anger.

"I don't know about you, but I couldn't possibly forget her. She was supposed to be my bride! And you! She was your daughter! How could you say that?! How?"

"I am not saying we should forget. I am merely saying that this is not what she would've wanted. She is with the Lord now, watching over us. We must now gather ourselves for this new land."

With that, the rest of the group muttered in agreement and rose. I became lost in thought. What if when they see me they think I killed her? Would they interrogate me for the body, if has not been found? I hope not, I hadn't seen any corpses on my way over here but that didn't mean there wasn't.  
I was snapped out of my thoughts to see the leading man turn towards me, not exactly looking at me. "Sir, look out," I cried as he began to walk but he gave no indication that he heard me. I braced myself to be knocked over but something worse happened.

He walked _right through_ me.

It left a hollow feeling inside of me. I had barely caught my breath when the rest came, each walking through me. During that time, the hollowness turned to a burning pain that started in my scar and then consumed me. By the time the last person walked through, I was on my knees, clutching my left shoulder ( the scarred one) and tears running down my cheeks. I heard something shift and I looked up to see the younger man staring at me, brown hair caught in the wind, chocolate eyes locked on the spot where I was, obviously confused. I returned his gaze, hoping he would help me. but he just shrugged and turned away, leaving me with my thoughts. Why did that happen? Was I not meant to be seen? If so, then I shouldn't associate myself with others again, not unless I want to hurt this bad. And I should start now.  
I shakily stood up and flew away. The tears froze on my cheeks. As the thoughts jumbled up in my head, I looked up to the Moon and murmured one thing:

_"Why?"_

* * *

**Whew! I'm done! tell me what you think.**

**-Kris**


	2. Chapter 1: 422 years later

Chapter 1: 422 years later  
**Hello again! I have been doing all the math and such so I can get the timings right, thus it taking a long time to publish. Now on with the story!  
**

* * *

"FROST!"  
Bunny's yell echoed across the large room. I chuckled silently as he came around the corner. "What," I feigned innocence while he gave me a disbelieving look.  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO MY EGGS?"  
"Relax! It's just a new paint."  
"PAINT?! They are covered in FROST!"  
"Well, I'm sure Jack did frost your eggs, but now iz not the time to argue about zuch a thing." We both looked up to see North towering over both of us (yes, even the Kangaroo), arms crossed in a business-like matter. "For now, the Man in Moon has called us for a meeting. Something big iz going on. I feel it... in my belly!"  
Kangaroo rolled his eyes, "Mate, you say that all the time."  
"And how many times am I right?"  
Bunny muttered something under his breath and North smiled.  
Suddenly, Tooth flew in, followed by Sandy. "What is it, North?"  
"Man in Moon called us together for something very big."  
I frowned. The last time The Man in the Moon had called them was a year ago, and I had been called to be a Guardian.  
I was pulled out of my thoughts when North announced, "He is here!"  
Everyone's attention turned toward the sky as the Man in the Moon settled in and began to speak:  
_Greetings, Guardians. I have called you all here today for a new danger has risen. Nisus, the ruler of Hate, has been filling children's minds with thoughts of distaste towards others. His profile is shown below.  
_We all looked down at the shadow. It had a long, turned up nose, slicked back hair and an expression of uttermost disgust.  
That was enough to get me going. "Come on! We have to stop him!" I cried as I began to fly off, but turned around to see the others still standing there.  
_Patience, Jack. There is one more thing I would like to bestow to all of you, before I go.  
_The shadow disappeared and in its place, a large crystal began to rise out of the emblem. Tooth let out a small gasp, "Guys, do you know what this means?"  
I shook my head while the others nodded. Tooth saw my confusion, "Jack, he has chosen a new Guardian."  
"What?"  
"We are getting a new addition," North added.  
"Yes, I realize that. But why?"  
"Manny thinks we need help. Just like last time."  
Everybody went silent for a moment at that thought. Then tooth piped up, "I wonder who it's going to be!"  
Sandy made a tree out of sand, "Maybe Mother Nature," Tooth mused. Bunny chanted something about it not being the Groundhog, while my curiosity took up too much of me to take a guess.  
The shape grew more and more defined until it became a girl with a long dress and cloak. Her eyes were bright, even in the illusion. Her stance held seniority, but care as well. The name appeared in my head and muttered it: "Cherubis Di Angelo..."  
Bunny looked like he was about to question me but at my look of confusion, he turned away.  
"Who...who is she?" I wondered aloud.  
"Nobody knows, she just seemed to come out of nowhere..." North mused, "But no matter! We must find her. Bunny: check Africa and Australia. Tooth: Asia! Sandy: South America. Jack: take the north and I'll take Europe. Now lets move everybody!"  
With that everybody went their separate ways, searching for the mysterious girl.


End file.
